From the Beginning
by simplelikesunshine
Summary: There had to be someone to at least teach Hisoka something about nen. Hisoka x OC. Lots of development, not a Mary Sue to the best of my abilities, imo not out of character, but feel free to give me a review if you see it! He's a very hard character to write so I really need to be told if I done goofed.
1. Chapter 1

I've never actually written a fanfiction before, I always just dream about it and say I'll do it one day. Well the day is today, my passion cannot be contained!

He had bludgeoned a boy his age nearly to death when he felt the hands grab him from behind.

At 13 Hisoka was considered fairly frightening to the rest of the orphans that roamed the city where no one really existed. When you have to fight for your precious trash food, one had to develop a certain amount of fighting ability. However, some noticed that it wasn't necessarily the food Hisoka seemed to be after, but the people themselves.

Strong as he was he was still a normal child, apart from his bloodlust, and the five children that were now attacking him were at the least a challenge. All of them were so filthy it was impossible to tell who was a boy or a girl, and none of them spoke to each other enough to find out if the other identified as one or the other.

He'd managed to get free and kick the closest one to him in the groin. The kid quickly fell with a squeal of pain, too injured to muster a proper yell. Hisoka felt himself be shoved to the ground from behind, causing him to fall on his face. A hand laced through his orange hair, pulling him up then slamming his face back into the dirt. He tasted the blooding running down into his mouth from his nose, he smiled as his head was brought up once again, this time to be kicked in the face by another kid.

His head was brought up once more but this time he pulled out of their grip, a chunk of hair and a small amount of scalp was what the captor was rewarded with. Hisoka grabbed a piece of greenish glass that was in a trash pile beside them then shoved it into the leg of the child straddling him. The kid fell off him and Hisoka was up in a second, blood running down his morbidly amused face, glass in hand.

"Shit, run," one of them yelled in a shrill voice. The three still standing scattered.

Hisoka's smile grew as he looked down at the one he had stabbed in the leg. He brought his foot, covered in a sneaker with a hole in it, to stomp on his opponent's face. His foot never reached their skull as he felt a hard hit to the back of his head. His vision went blurry for a second and he fell to his knees, his hands holding where he was struck. When he started to turn to see what had happened, it hit him once more. Than it continued and continued. He wouldn't allow himself to pass out but he knew.

Hisoka knew this was surely the end to him. He'd always thought it'd be a little more glamerous of a fight, perhaps with a beautiful lady or a handsome man. Or someone who identified as neither. In any case the sexual tension surely would allow him to die happy.

Then it stopped. A woman yelled out something he could in no way focus on. Whatever the identity of the woman, she picked him up. He refused to pass out, forcing his eyes open. She had black hair to her shoulders and stared back at him with utter and complete disdain. He expected concern.

He still clutched the glass in his hand, bringing it up to her throat with more than one would expect from someone in his shape. She grabbed his hand before he could complete the action, sneered at him then broke it. The glass fell on his body, then crashed to the ground beneath them from the walking motion.

"Could you fucking not?" she asked before Hisoka blacked out.

Anna had known the kid would probably do something a little annoying when she came to intervene but something about a kid thinking in any way shape or form that they would best her really got her mad. She did him a service! She knew talent when she saw it and she intended to make this kid something great. Ungrateful, decidedly dumb useless kid, Anna thought to herself. For a moment she considered him throwing him back into a pile of trash.

She looked down at his face. They had broken his nose and his eyes were swollen to the size of baseballs. Anna's face softened. She found something very endearing about someone getting the shit beat out of them for the hell of it. Anna hummed oldies songs all the way until they arrived at her apartment.

By no means was the apartment luxurious in anyway. The building probably stood there for a hundred years, made completely out of mix match wood from all over the word. All different manners of trash built this building, as well as a good amount of stones. Anna had no idea how it stayed up, but she paid cheap rent and found creative ways to hide the stench.

Once inside her apartment she threw the boy on her bed. The apartment was studio so she didn't have to walk much farther with him. Anna wondered what to do with him first. She could wash him up a bit or go straight to first on his injuries. He most definitely had a concussion, both from the kids slamming his head into the ground and Anna knocking him out when he tried to kill her.

Then she noticed the smell emitting from the boy. Since she had been outside by the trash she didn't realize the putrid scent coming from him before.

Anna made a noise of disgust. "Bathing then," she choked out. She quickly picked him up off the bed with one hand, holding him as far away as possible. " Now I'll have to do laundry, bastard street rat!" She let out a frustrated yell and walked to him to the corner of the room that was separated from the rest by a curtain. She stripped him of his shirt, shoes and socks, leaving him in his shorts. The last thing she wanted was to be charged for child molestation or something.

She turned the water on and set him in the relatively large bathtub. She took every different soap she had and poured them in with him. Anna tried to remember how hard she hit him to try and get some kind of estimation when he'd wake up but she really had no idea. The smell hit her nose once more and she remembered the clothes the boy had. She picked them up off the ground where she left them then proceeded to throw them out a window. He'll just have to wear her clothes. She walked back into the bathroom and turned off the water.

Still not awake, she thought. She took a bottle of shampooed and poured it all over his hair. She lathered it for a second before realize what was in his hair.

Anna screamed louder than Hisoka had heard any woman scream before. Hisoka saw her as blur, the concussion still effecting his body. The scream had pulled him out of his half sleep

"You have lice! Omigawd I touched them," she practically sobbed. "Why didn't I foresee this waaaah. Don't move from that spot! I will be right back." Implying Hisoka had any ability to move what so ever. His head hurt so badly, he could feel his pulse pounding in it. Then he felt hand on his head. He heard a buzzing noise and watched as blurs of orange fell in front of his face, realizing his head was being shaved.

"Who are you?" hisoka managed to get out.

From behind him she said "My name is Anna and I'm going to be your new master. A trainer so to speak. You did something pretty special back in that little tumble you were in. I'm taking pity upon your poor little orphan soul and I'm going to show you what it was!" She sounded so cheery. He wanted to kill her. He vaguely remembered trying. Despite all the will power he had, he passed out again.


	2. Chapter 2

Hisoka woke up sitting in a stained armchair in a dirty room. The room, which had kitchen equipment, a television and a bed, looked probably 600 square feet. The walls and floors had a brown tint to them, plain and dull.

In front of him by six feet sat an old television and beyond that there was the kitchen. A fridge that use to be white a long time ago was now a yellowish brown color. The apartment had no oven (like most places in the area), instead a microwave had been placed on top of the refrigerator. A few feet in front of the fridge Hisoka saw a dining table and two chairs. In the far left corner a curtain hid the bathroom. In the far right corner a mattress sat on the floor. Directly to his left was the door he assumed to be the exit.

He turned his attention to his body; his head throbbed like he had never felt before. His right arm seemed injured but tolerably so. Hisoka noticed only his shorts were on just as he felt a breeze hit his now bald head. He vaguely remembered his time in the bathtub with the woman. He tried his best to remember the name she'd given him, the least he could do really since he was going to kill her.

The bathroom curtain made a scraping noise as Anna stepped out. Hisoka took this chance to evaluate her quickly. She had short dark hair, difficult to grab. She wore a sports bra (If you could call it a bra, she couldn't have been anything more than a B cup) revealing her stomach muscles covered in what Hisoka thought were scars. He found the information important as that would mean she had experience he did not. However, upon closer inspection, they were not scars but stretch marks. She stood almost six feet tall, lean.

"Hey, please don't examine me like that. Let's be real here, what could you possibly do with the information anyway?" Anna tilted her head as she walked his way, a taunting but sweet smile on her face.

Anna walked with confidence, her large hips and backside swinging with every step of her legs, until she stood right in front of Hisoka looking down on him. That same smile never leaving her face.

"I could kill you," he said looking up at her dully.

"How'd that work out for you last time?" Her voice sounded deep, deeper than most girls he had heard heard. Not manly, but not girlish. A lady. She sat down right on the arm of his chair, looking down at him.

Hisoka couldn't remember what Anna was referring to when she said last time. Though he assumed it had something to do with his head pain. He brought his hand to the back of his head, fingers grazing bandages.

Hisoka changed his expression to a smile. "This is a little creepy isn't it? Waking up in a strange lady's house with my clothes off?" the inflection in his voice took the same taunting tone Anna had used earlier, his head cocked to the side.

Immediately her demeanor changed, her face lost color. She jumped off the chair to a good 10 feet away. No longer did she seem elegant but instead frazzled and embarrassed, as her hands shot up to grab the sides of her head as she shook it back and fourth.

"It's not like that I swear I'm not anyone creepy I was just trying to give you a little help and I really am not kidnapping you if you have parents or something I can take you back to them I just thought why not give you a chance and I thought it would be cool but oh God I swear I'm not creepy I don't like things like that and you're just a kid and I'm definitely a legal adult too old for something like that," Anna rambled on her voice getting more and more high pitched as she went on.

Now Hisoka looked confused. He had just assumed she was working with some kind of slave trade, or sex tracking, or that she happened to be an eccentric thief or murderer. But no, she stood not three feet away from him ranting like a crazy woman.

Quickly she snapped back to her normal self, her face now serious her brown eyes narrowed. She pointed a finger at him and said sternly: "Look, I'm not a weirdo okay. I really am trying to help, for fun of course. I just felt like being a mentor," she said with a dainty lilt in her oive. "But never mind. You're clearly too weak to even be worth my time." She gave him a sneer.

That remark made Hisoka's eye twitch in agitation. A stupid woman who stuck her nose where it didn't belong and had the audacity to challenge him. He was practically undefeatable.

Just as he was about to launch at her Anna's face contorted into a sly expression as she added "But you could try to kill me if you really felt like it. I wouldn't even have to move before you'd give up. "

Hisoka jumped up, jumping up at her with his left fist out. His fist met her face with all the force he could muster. As he landed in front of her and looked up his eyes widened. Anna's face didn't even turn with his punch. There was no mark. She peered down at him smiling, eyes narrowed.

Unsatisfied Hisoka took to punching her stomach. Still no matter how hard he punched, Anna didn't move or flinch. Hisoka kept going for five minutes before he started panting.

"How?" he yelled, his face showing nothing but pure rage and contempt.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she said and stuck her tongue out and spit.

Hisoka continued trying to beat her death. Punch after punch and no effect. Kicking her in her groin didn't work either. At one point he even tried to poke her eyes out to no avail. This went on for hours, Anna never moving. Hisoka didn't realize Anna was using ten, emitting an aura close to her body so that no normal attack could break through.

Sweat covered Hisoka's body, his breathing was shallower than it had ever been and his fists and legs felt like they couldn't move anymore. Still he stood looking up at her defiantly, no longer could he manage to glare at her. He could barely breathe let alone see straight.

"Fine," Hisoka gasped out.

"Fine what?"

"What do you want?"

"I said didn't I? A mentor. A trainer. You want to be able to do this don't you?" She asked but she knew the answer. Hisoka's intent to kill and fight was strong and she'd just beat him without even moving. No doubt he'd want to know how to the same, then demand a rematch.

"I want too. I want to be trained." His voice sounded beaten but Anna could tell it was an act. She could sense a liar. He only wanted to train so he could murder her as soon as he was capable. But fair enough, she liked a bit of a challenge too.


	3. Chapter 3

Anna, still standing in front of Hisoka, still unfazed by the barrage of attacks he unleashed upon her earlier, gave Hisoka a pleased look. She really did feel happy he decided to listen to her. But she knew this was not going to be as easy as he was thinking it was going to be.

"Well, she started off. "There will be some rules you'll have to abide by. You'll be staying here with me. I haven't got another bed but I'll make you a cot you can sleep on. I go out to do odd jobs, or for pleasure. In either case I expect food prepared when I come back."

Hisoka interrupted her, "What does me making you food have anything to do with training my body?" he sounded bored. He proved to have talent in acting bored as much as possible. Anna thought to herself, he must think he seems really cool doing that. Very annoying.

"Absolutely nothing. But I want you to do it and if you don't then I won't train you one bit," Anna said matter-of-factly. "You have to do as I say. This includes, by the way, not going out and getting into brawls with the neighborhood tramps."

"I have one question," Hisoka began innocently.

"And what's that?" Anna felt definitely annoyed by his pseudo-innocent cooing.

"May I actually have clothes to wear Miss Anna?" He looked up at her with pleading yellow eyes.

Anna gave him a snear. He really liked playing pretend to make her uncomfortable, this much she felt sure of. She made a mental note never to fall for his act again. Anna composed herself and turned away from Hisoka's conniving eyes.

"I don't have any clothes specifically for you. But whatever you find in the place, you can wear. I'm going to make some food for us while you look," she said as she walked to the kitchen area of the apartment.

"Whatever you say Miss Anna," Hisoka spit sing-song-aly.

"Stop calling me that or I'm throwing you out the window!" Anna yelled back.

Hisoka walked to the dresser that sat near the mattress on Anna's floor. Hisoka had no opposition to wearing the woman's clothes. Believe it or not, Hisoka quite liked clothes of all natures and no matter what gender they were considered "suited for". Perhaps if he were born in a rich country he would greatly enjoy fashion and all it entailed. He may be a little bit of a serial killer on the side, but from what Hisoka could understand, no one in wealthy countries cared whether anyone died so long as one had money. No matter where you went, things really were the same.

He rifled through the drawers finding tight fitting (but easy to move in) black capris (well, they were more like shorts but on Hisoka, barely pushing 5'0, they were capris), and a white long tank top that went to his knees. On the back of the tank top was a picture of a black cat walking to the right. The outfit was sort of like a dress and leggings on Hisoka. He had to find a belt for the pants, as Anna had a lot more in that area than he did.

Hisoka quickly took off his shorts and got dressed, not really caring if Anna were to look his direction or not. It felt odd wearing clean clothing. It felt odd being clean. It also felt odd not having any hair on his head. Though that, he thought, was refreshing compared to the constant itching he was dealing with before.

Hisoka turned back towards the kitchen area where Anna had begun walking in his direction with a plate in her hand. It had some kind of meat on it, micro-waved to perfection. She handed it to him with a smile and headed back to the chair he had woke up in. As she walked she shouted behind her: "I like the outfit you picked out!"

Hisoka smiled involuntarily as he followed her. "Thanks," he said.

She sat on the chair and turned on the TV, he sat on the floor beside her. Together they watched an old rerun of an old sitcom, not saying a word to each other. However, both felt comfortable eating next to each other. Hisoka still wanted to kill Anna of course, but eating and bathing for a little while until he was capable wasn't going to be that miserable of an experience. Or so he thought, he hadn't even begun nen training yet. He had no idea.


End file.
